


what you do to me

by mistykasumi (oultrepreu)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: 100-1000 Words, M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-16
Updated: 2006-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 22:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oultrepreu/pseuds/mistykasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what you do to me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Edmondia_Dantes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edmondia_Dantes/gifts).



> I will never be able to write puzzleship the way you do, but I hope you still like it. :P

Yuugi still dreams of him. Atemu, in the dress of a pharaoh, gold everywhere on his bronze skin, and when Yuugi wakes up, he is wistful, disappointed, wanting to fill the emptiness Atemu has left inside of him. But nothing else, _no one else_, will ever fit because no one else saw inside him or believed in him like Atemu did. Like the spirit of a pharaoh dead for millennia did, and Yuugi wants to either cry or laugh, he's not sure which.

His skin feels tight these days, as if he's lost weight. No, just the person who had been inside him, and the reality of the whole ordeal is so preposterous that no one who had not been there would believe it. But Yuugi cannot erase the feel of Atemu from him, the sights and sounds and almost-touches that he experienced, and that is a curse now, when Atemu is no longer here. But no one will know because he is stronger now, because that is what Atemu wanted for him.

Sometimes, when he sees a flash of magenta or gold in black, Yuugi is tempted to look over because _maybe Atemu came back again_. If it had happened once, then it can happen again, right? But Yuugi will not disappoint himself like that (because the dreams are bad enough, where he cannot reach Atemu), so he keeps walking.

It's worse when he hears something resembling that maddeningly sensuous voice, low and tilting and so beautiful to Yuugi, because what he hears is always just a shade off, a chord or tone away from the voice that had spoken to him so intimately, and it reminds of him of what he lost, of what he _had to lose_. It's supposed to be this way, but that doesn't make it right, and even though it made him the person he is now, gave him the strength and self-confidence that always resided in Atemu, Yuugi still wants Atemu back.

Yuugi does not dare believe himself when he sees that hair again, gold and magenta and black, those crimson eyes and that lean build, encased in glorious leather and familiar buckles. Then Yuugi hears him speak, and it's like drowning in honey, the absolute _pleasure_ it gives Yuugi. Yuugi almost wants to believe that this is a hallucination because this is what he has been waiting for for years, and he is not sure he can take the despair he would feel if _this is not him_.

_Have we met before?_ the other boy murmurs, and the sound crawls inside Yuugi, electric against his skin, everything he has missed for so long. Yuugi says no, but he thinks, _but we will have_.

06.12.16


End file.
